monstermmorpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Capture
Guides, Abilities, Catching, Chat , Interface, Maps, Moves, Natures, TP/UV, Training, Transforming, Videos Catching Monsters is the most basic aspect of Monster MMORPG. Some Players choose to just ‘catch the ones they like’ along their route, while most will actively seek out the strongest Monsters in the game to add to their team. Whichever your play style, there should be some helpful information here for you. ='Monster Boxes'= There are many different types of monster boxes, but to catch a Monster, you must first purchase a Monster Box from the Market. Some boxes will increase your chance of catching a certain type of Monster, so be sure to read up on the different kinds! Tip: Ancient Monsters are incredibly rare, appearing only 0.01% of the time (1 in 10,000 chance)! For this reason, it is highly recommended to carry an Ultimate Box (100% Catch Rate if other requirements are met) in your inventory as soon as you can afford one. '' '' ='Where do I Find Monster ‘X’?'= You were battling your friend in a PvP match, and he had this really impressive Monster that you’ve never seen before. Now you really want to train it, but where ever will you find an Odani like his? Use the Monster Dex to find the monster that you are looking for! You can search by the Monster’s name, type, class, or even the artist who drew the image in the Dex to find a Monster that you really like before setting out to catch anything. It is a particularly useful tool, and can give you even more insight into a Monster before you catch it. For instance, your friend had something called an ‘Odani’, and you have a Fazuchi (its Base Form in the Transformation Chain) in your Monster Storage. You even have the information on how to Transform your Fazuchi into its higher forms right at your fingers in the Monster Dex. Sometimes, as is the case with Odani, you will only be able to catch the lower forms of a Monster and must Transform it yourself. This information is in the Monster Dex as well, above the page break, and it includes links to Maps where a Monster may be found. Tip: To view which Monsters can be caught in your current Map, click (IMAGE) on the game’s main interface. The map icon will take you to a page detailing the layout of the route, what NPC trainers are there, as well as the wild Monsters and their appearance rates. '' '' ='Catching That Monster!'= Well, now you've found out where your Monster can be found, you've bought your Monster Box, but now you need to catch it! Well, first you have to find it – walking through the grass, or perhaps you need Hyper Surf to find it. Some Monsters even require special Monster Nets to be found. These are used by standing next to the water and selecting the appropriate item from your interface. After that, all you need is patience. If you are searching for a Legendary Monster, you might be looking all day for the creature. Emissaries and Zeniths are comparably much easier to find (Having a chance between .8% and 3% of showing up). Once your target does appear, you need to weaken it! Enter battle with the Monster and lower its health as much as you can without Fainting it. It is worth noting that each Class of Monster has a percentage of health you must get past before you can even throw a Monster Box at the creature. Regular - 95% HP or less Superior - 85% HP or less Emissary - 75% HP or less Zenith - 50% HP or less Legendary - 35% HP or less Ancient - 25% HP or less Once you have damaged the monster enough, you should then throw your Monster Box at it and catch it! Tips: There are 20 moves in the game that will drop a Monster’s health down to 1HP, but not faint it. Category:Guide